


A Moment Away

by 1JettaPug



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: 1990s, 2000s, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, No Lube, Porn, Rock Stars, Slash, Your pick on the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: There truly is a first time for everything, and the Demon had already spent too much time waiting for that time. So, when Gene steals Eric away for the evening, he plans to finally put an end to the insufferable interval.





	A Moment Away

“So, uh, you’ve never fucked before? I mean-- ahh, fuck, I'm guessing you've gotten some pussy before... But you've never done this with a man, yeah?” Gene’s intent wasn’t to shame the drummer for his inexperience here, just to ask before he got on with the evening that he'd been planning for far too long in his head for some time now.

Eric averted his eyes, a bit nervous, a lot excited, but he muttered out, “I- I haven’t done anything beyond kissing with a guy before...” Finally, his gaze met the bassist’s, unsteady pale eyes drawn to deep chocolate, where the pupil and iris seemed indistinguishable. “I've always wanted to take it further… but I was never driven as much for it before we started messing around.” he smiled up at him.

Without losing eye contact with Eric, Gene took his hand, grasp soft and gentle for him. “Heeey, hey, that’s okay.” he murmured in a deep, mellow tone. “That's perfectly a-okay. It's just fine, kitten… That's actually really perfect, though. Man... I get to be your first with this, then.”

Eric breathed in, then out, nodding softly, yet eagerly. “Y- Yeah… _Yes!_ Okay, I mean- I... Gene, I'm not sure w- what to do here, baby...” he stammered.

“Shhh, hey, it’s okay... Hey, I’m the one who snuck us away from the party, so I’ll lead. And I’ll be gentle.” As the words left his mouth, his thick fingers were already unbuttoning Eric’s shirt. Eric froze for only a moment, watching him and finally understanding that yes, this was happening!

God, it barely felt like a minute since Gene tugged him along behind him through a side door of the main room and slammed him up against the wall. Instantly, he slipped his legendary tongue into Eric’s mouth, testing the feel of their tongues touching. It was exhilarating as the first time Gene kissed him, like electricity coursing through the drummer’s veins. Gene’s mouth tasted chocolatey, probably thanks to all those peanut butter chocolate chunk cookies with that marshmallow center sitting out in front of their table, but it was not overpowering; if anything, it made Eric kiss him deeper, as if he could imprint this moment in his memory if only he tried harder.

“Hey, kitten,” Gene sighed, smiling with his lips well-kissed and damp with saliva when he pulled away. “You’re ready, right? I don’t wanna feel like I’m rushing you along…” he said, squeezing Eric’s solid ass, wanting nothing more than to grind against him, but he controlled his urge. Eric groaned, unable to hide the arousal written obviously on his face; the way his lips kept asking for more.

“Geeeeeeeenee, you’re not rushing anything, baby. Please… _I want this,_ ” Eric said, pressing up against him, his mouth kissing along his jaw.

“Just thought I’d make sure, kitten.”

As he yanked his shirt off and pulled his undershirt off and over his head, Eric couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. “Gene, like I’d want anything else right now.”

Before Gene could say anything else, it was soon only their briefs that served as a thin barrier between their two bodies. They were perfectly fitting against each other, attracted like magnets. Slow, simple motions began, Gene grinding against Eric with barely audible moans escaping his lips.

“Heh, can’t help but feel a little stiff… We’re gonna fuck in a damn storage room while a party’s happening right outside the door.” Eric muttered, feeling a blush creep up on his cheeks. Gene chucked at him before leaning in and swallowing each groan of his with a kiss as he slipped a thick finger under his briefs and inside him, probing cautiously without lubricant. He observed Eric’s reactions as he adjusted from slight discomfort to pleasure.

Their hearts thrummed together so fast, and Gene brushed back Eric’s bangs with his less occupied hand before pressing a kiss to his forehead. It was driving him wild, just knowing how Eric had already experienced so much and yet so little in this area.

“Here, lay back down on this couch—”

“I think it’s a loveseat or something…”

“Oh, who gives a fuck what the hell it is—Eric, lay on this thing.” Gene told him, watching his face for a reaction. “Or is there another way you’d prefer?”

Eric hummed, taking a moment to think about it. Gene had always held his comfort in mind for him, always. He could deal with whatever Gene wanted tonight, and he wanted him to lead him. Nodding at his thought, Eric pulled him down against him, meshing their lips together with a sloppy kiss.

“Mhmhmmmn, hey, hey, Eric,” Gene said, half-controlled, half-distracted. “I’m trying to work you now, kitten. You’re not making this easy…”

“When have I ever made things too easy for you, Genie?” Eric smiled at him, playfully leaning up and pressing his nose against his. Gene met his gaze and smiled right back, still trying to ease a single finger into him.

“You could still try to relax a bit more.”

“I’m perfectly relaxed--”

“Bull,” Gene chuckled, deeply. “Jesus, I could crack a fuckin’ walnut down there--”

“ _Gene,_ c’mon,” Eric rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Be serious.”

“I am,” Gene said, pressing his finger ever deeper into him. It got Eric to make a soft noise and turn his face into the cushion of the loveseat as Gene lower him down atop it. 

“Ah, haaha, damn…”

“If you wanna stop just say so--”

“No! No, no. I’m fine, Gene. I’m totally fine. I… I, ahh….” Eric fumbled and pressed his lips together in a tight pout. “I… I just…”

“Eric, it’s fine,” Gene told him. Momentarily, he abandoned Eric’s ass, trying his best not to notice how his partner’s body unclenched just a bit when he pulled his hand away, and dragged his palm up the soft skin of Eric’s thigh. “We’re just taking our time.”

“Can’t take too much time before Paul notices we left the party, Gene.”

“It’s fine. I sent a few busty ladies his way. Trust me, he’ll be distracted for a good twenty minutes at least.”

Eric couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head. “Jesus, Gene… He’s still gonna skin you when he finds us missing. I’m… I may need more than twenty minutes…”

Gene nodded, “Yeah. I figured that, too. In a bit, if you hear the waiters chanting _‘Happy Birthday, Paul’_ just assume I slipped someone an extra fifty bucks--”

“You did _not!_ ”

“Well…. Yeah.”

“ _Gene!_ ” Eric howled in laughter. “It’s fuckin’ _July!_ Paul’s birthday is in January!”

“And yet I know he would only be confused until they presented him with the cake. Extra frosting. That earns us an hour at least.”

“Jesus, Gene, you’re honestly trying to get this night to happen…” Eric sighed, leaning up a bit to capture his lips in a tender kiss.

“Can you blame, me?”

“Nah,” Eric murmured, softly, clinging to Gene. “I love it. I love all the effort. Now… Here, kiss me some more. I need your lips on me right now, baby. We’ve got the time for it, like you just pointed out.”

“I’ll work you into this, kitten, I swear.”

“It’ll be fine. I’m just getting used to this part… I love the coddling, though. It’s real sweet.” Eric smiled, letting out a soft breath as Gene combed his hand through his hair. 

“It’s your first time like this, kitten. I’m trying to make you feel good- feel great! Hell, I know this isn’t going to be perfect since it’s not a bed covered with rose petals or involving lube…. But I… I mean it…”

“It was a heat of the moment sort of thing?”

“Well, it had been building for a while, yeah. But I’m going to try my best to work with what I’ve got.” Gene said, putting on a wolfish grin as he glanced up and down Eric’s body. “And, trust me, I’m seeing that I’ve got plenty to work with here.”

Eric arched himself up as he was looked over, and he squeaked out a soft sound as Gene leaned down and took his mouth with his own. Eric shivered in pleasure. The way Gene made out with him so thoroughly would make even the most hardcore rocker or groupie blush. Gene rolled his body down onto him slowly, almost idly. Eric’s hardened cock was trapped between them and still caged behind his briefs, and the pressure was making Eric moan, so Gene did it again. The drummer’s hands flew up into his hair, and he threw his legs up to wrap them around Gene’s hips. It wasn’t too much longer before Eric was writhing up into him. It felt so good. All of it was starting to feel so good, and Gene was going to drive him totally insane if he didn’t do something soon!

Thankfully, Gene soon stopped kissing him and just panted into Eric’s mouth, asking, “Ready?”

“Mmhmmn, been ready, baby~” Eric purred, letting his head roll back on the red cushioned seat. Gene nuzzled into him, then lifted off of him slightly so that he could get his hand back down between Eric’s legs. This time he went ahead and yanked down his briefs and his own pair before moving any further. The moment the undergarments hit the floor, Gene groaned and remembered an important detail.

“Ahhhh. _Fuck..._ Condoms.”

Eric blinked. “Oh. Ohh! Oh, do you not have one?”

Gene shook his head. “Nah, it’s in my wallet- in my pants. Mhm, gotta peel myself off you, though--”

Eric flicked him on the side of the head. “Go get the condom, Genie. Better safe than sorry, you know that.”

“I know, I know.” Gene grumbled, moving back to grab his wallet from his pants pocket. He ripped its package open and slipped it on before returning to his needy drummer.

Eric grabbed onto him the second he was back in grabbing distance, fingers digging into the meat of his shoulders. “C’mon, Gene~ I need more-- I need you, baby!”

“Ahh, wait, wait. I gotta stretch you just a bit more… I don’t wanna hurt you.” Gene said, letting his fingers reach down to probe him until he found that hole again. Eric was still a bit too tight, and it made Gene worry for a moment until he loosened up for him when he gently made his way in. He pressed his finger into that hot, wet space, and Eric’s head dropped back onto the cushions of the seat. “You good, sweet kitten?”

Eric’s face tensed up, then softened, and he was in a perfect halfway point between ecstasy and minor discomfort. His bent legs squeezed and shifted some at Gene’s hips, trying to accommodate the new sensations. He was tight and trying his best not to overthink the situation, tried very hard not to stop and consider that Gene was going to be stuffing something much thicker than his finger inside of him in a matter of moments. Thankfully, Gene drug his finger back and thrust it back in, earning a lovely lip parting and groan from the drummer.

Gene chuckled and lowered himself down on him. “Ohh, making some sweet music for me, kitten?”

Eric blushed and halfheartedly attempted to cover his rosy cheeks with his hands. “I… I-- Ohhh, c’mon, b- baby! Gene, you’re, aah, driving me nuts here!” he managed to throw out between the slow thrusts of the bassist’s finger.

“Heheh, kitten, I wanna hear you purring for me~”

“So close to the damn party?!”

Gene smirked, “Well, if you keep raising your voice like that, then someone’ll be bound to find us before either one of us can come.”

“Ohh… Fine…”

“But I still wanna hear some sweet moaning~”

“Gene,” Eric said, breathlessly. “Gene…. I, ahh, haaaahah,” he groaned out as Gene fingered him slowly, relentlessly. It didn’t take very long before Eric’s body melted and became nothing but jello under him.

“You look so cute…” Gene crooned out, sweetly, his hand reaching out to toy with his strands of hair. He would take all the time Eric needed, all the time in the world if he could give it to him, but he could see that he was really starting to unravel.

“ _Gene…_ ”

“Yeah, Eric?”

“Yes,” Eric pleaded with him, “Gene, c’mon.” He hooked an ankle up behind Gene’s thigh. “Please! Please, baby~”

Mercifully, he didn’t need to ask twice. Gene drew all the way out and laid his short body flat on the loveseat. He leaned back and traced his lips with the tip of his tongue, growing increasingly hungry the longer he stared down at his main course of the night. He was absolutely perfect all laid out before him, sweat-beading and waiting for him.

“God, that’s a lot thicker than your finger…” Eric murmured, those blown-pale pupils tracking Gene’s hand as he spat into it and gave himself a quick pump.

Eric almost swallowed his tongue as he stared at him. His cock appeared flawless in his eyes, thick and surrounded by obsidian curls on tanned skin. Of course, he didn’t get much time to admire it, as Gene laid back down on top of him, covering him like a heavy blanket and nipping at his jaw. A teasing hand slipped between them, cupping Eric, making him gasp aloud. Gene’s cock, rubbing against his thigh felt almost overwhelmingly huge and hard to him. Eric trembled in anticipation, feeling a bit nervous over if he could be able to take him or not; it had been a few weeks since he’d even had a dildo inside of him.

“You’ll be able to take me, kitten. Now, it’ll stretch, burn some, but it’s not as tough as it seems. Of course, if you don’t think you want to go that far right now, I get it--”

“N- No, no! Gene, please! _I can’t wait!_ ” Eric cried out. “I want you inside me! I want to feel it, feel you, everywhere. _Please,_ Gene, I can’t wait another minute…”

He had fantasized about Gene’s hands on him for so long, and here he was, finally living the dream he’d been having for so long. He bucked his hips up, urging him onward, and Gene smirked in compliance. Naturally, though, even the Demon couldn’t resist toying with his pet a bit more.

“You’re such a beautiful kitten,” Gene whispered in his ear, punctuating it with a bite to his earlobe. “My beautiful kitten, I’ve wanted you like this for so long.” He told him, not stopping the sweet nothings whispered into Eric’s ear between kisses. When his fingers slipped between his cheeks, the drummer tensed up. His fingers circled his rim and then pressed inside, and Eric mewled, loudly. He loved the feeling immensely, but what was really unraveling him was the fact, that it was Gene doing all this to him.

Some careful fingering loosened Eric up enough that they were good to go. After scissoring his fingers inside his partner once more, Gene slowly started pressing in. He didn’t want to hurt Eric, but he was so tight, it seemed almost inevitable. He almost decided to slip out and stretch him some more, but Eric’s sweet cries were urging him to go on, so he started pressing in harder.

Gene started thrusting, setting a slow but deep pace for them. “Man, I’ve thought about this too often… I’ve imagined you like this, crying for me, needing me like this…” the bassist couldn’t stop the stream of words from his mouth. “…God, I’ve just wanted to bend you over an amp, make you moan my name, let me take you so good…” he told him, his words getting Eric to rhythmically contracting on his cock, milking him. For a moment, Gene couldn’t move, otherwise the delicious clenching would’ve made him come, just moments after he first fucked into him.

“Gene, Gene, pleeee _eeaaaseee!_ Baby…! Move, move…! Please, fuck me, don’t stop!” Eric was begging deliriously beneath him, moving his legs against Gene’s waist to urge him to go on. Eric’s hands moved up to Gene’s hair, pulling and keeping his face so that they looked straight into each other’s eyes. Gene groaned, then pressed back inside him, making Eric moan so loud his throat ached. “AaAaa _aahhh! Yeeeessss!_ ”

Above him, Gene was letting out his own string of pants and groans. Eric was so hot and tight around his cock; he thrusted in and out, watching the moans form on his partner’s lips. Gene leaned forward, licking the sweat dripping from Eric’s jaw before bending down and bringing one of his nipples into his mouth. As he sucked, twirling his tongue around the hardened flesh, he focused on the sensation of Eric tightening around him. It was so warm and so right; worth every moment they decided to wait.

“You feelin’ alright, kitten?” Gene groaned into Eric’s chest. “Am I going too fast?”

“Not fast, ngh... Not fast enough.”

Gene nodded, reaching back to run his hands along Eric’s thighs, the skin supple and smooth, then unhooked them from behind his waist. Before Eric could whine, Gene gripped his legs, just above the knees, to fuck him as fast and hard as he could pivot his hips.

Eric threw his head back, his hair clinging to his face and sweat falling down his face as Gene entered him over and over.

“Can you touch yourself for me?” Gene asked him, his voice low and rumbling. Eric gasped after he snapped his hips back against him. 

“Ahh, Gene… I, ah, can’t.”

Gene smirked and leaned back over him, and Eric moved to grab his face, pulling him into a flurry of heated kisses. Their tongues lap at each other weakly, as most of their energy was focused elsewhere.

“Why not?” Gene muttered, softly, “C’mon, kitten. I know you can do it.”

“I- I- I’ll come.”

“It’ll feel amazing for you. C’mon,” Gene told him, eyes lighting up with interest as he saw Eric wrap one hand around his own cock, and the sight alone was worth the trouble and time of asking. His eyes were completely absorbed in Eric’s body, laid so bare and vulnerable before him.

With the combination of Gene’s thrusting and his own hand pumping away at himself, Eric came, feeling Gene continue to rut against him as he chased after his own climax. It wasn’t too much longer before he came, too. He groaned, throwing his head back, feeling pleasantly exhausted and utterly spent but not wanting to pull out just yet. Both of their bodies were still shivering from their orgasms, and Gene glanced down and finally noticed where Eric’s had gone. He cocked a brow up at the sticky mess now on his stomach, but he couldn’t complain about it when he heard Eric moaning out his name.

“Hahaah, aah, heeeeey, Gene, can we stay like this for a second… I need to catch my breath…” Eric panted. Gene nodded, then reached his arm out lazily, beckoning, and he pulled Eric up into his embrace. He turned them around so they were now sharing the loveseat, ruining it with their sweat and mess, but neither gave a single fuck about that. All they cared about was being close in one another’s arms.

As Gene ran his hand through his hair, twisting the loose strands with his fingers, Eric felt loved. He closed his eyes, enjoying the deep drumbeat of Gene’s heartbeat against his cheek. As he rode out the rest of his high, he watched Gene fully recover from his. His eyes cleared up, and his hand moved down to begin stroking his chest hair, occasionally pinching at one of his nipples and rolling it between his fingers. Eric sighed and shook his head at him, smiling.

For a moment, nothing outside of that room mattered to either of them. They were content basking in their sweet afterglow, being a tangle of limbs, calming, deep breaths, and scattered kisses. It was a first of many nights to come, and both of them looked forward to it all.


End file.
